Am I happy?
by undertaker1465
Summary: It's been one year since Jeff and Punk left, and John was on top of the world. He was the top guy, had a trophy girlfriend, and was happy. At least, he thought he was happy. *SEQUEL TO DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH*
1. Chapter 1

John Morrison had everything he'd ever wanted. He was the world champion, he had a trophy girlfriend in Melina, everything was going his way. John was happy. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

Truth be told, John always felt like something was missing, but he could never figure out what it was. It'd been a full year since Jeff and Punk took off, and he barely thought about Jeff anymore. John kept in touch with Punk, they talked almost every week, but he never heard from Jeff. He just figured it was for the best.

Hunter had shaped up quite a but in Jeff's absence. He tended to be much more likable and approachable. Which was great for everyone Jeff had ever been associated with. Everything seemed to be going well.

John was sitting in his own personal locker room with his arm around Melina, just relaxing in silence. The only sound in the room was Melina's nails tapping on her phone, and John was loving it. A private locker room was the best thing ever. Sure, he could hear entrance themes every now and then as matches started and ended, but other than that, silence. John let out a happy sigh and shut his eyes.

Melina set her phone down and looked over at him, with a small smile. "Don't fall asleep on me."

John smirked. "Sorry, the tapping was starting to put me to sleep."

Melina laughed. "Lemme wake you up." She kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. John kissed back and ran his hand up her thigh, pulling her closer.

His eyes shot open when he heard 'Cult of Personality' playing through the arena. John pulled away. "No way."

"Hey," said Melina, as John stood up.

"I'll be right back," said John, leaving the locker room.

Melina sighed and shook her head before picking up her phone again.

John went to the monitor backstage. Sure enough, CM Punk was standing in the ring as the crowd roared.

"I can't believe he's back," said Edge, walking up to him. "Jeff too."

John's eyes widened a little. "Jeff's back too?"

"Yeah," said Edge. "I just talked to him in the locker room."

"Huh," said John, taking one last look at the screen before heading to the locker room. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," said Edge, watching the monitor.

When he walked into the locker room, he saw Jeff pulling up his signature arm bands. John bit his lip, wondering if the scars were still as noticeable, or if there were any new ones. He leant against the doorframe. "So, you're back."

Jeff jumped a little in surprise and turned around, seeing John. "Oh. Hey, John."

"Hey?" Said John, walking towards him. "You fucked me, and ignored me for a year, and all I get is a hey?"

Jeff glared softly. "I needed to leave, John."

"I know," said John. "I understand you leaving. What I don't understand is you fucking me right before you did."

"You weren't exactly an unwilling participant," said Jeff, crossing his arms. "And sorry that I didn't realize you'd take that as more than just sex."

"Well sorry that I actually cared about you for more than that," said John. "I thought you were more than just a whore, but I guess I was wrong."

Jeff's face twitched like John struck a nerve. "Maybe you just couldn't match up to Phil."

John scoffed with a chuckle. "You know what, Jeff? I don't even care. I have Melina now, she's way better than you ever were."

Jeff glared. "Then fuck off. Phil's gonna be back soon and you don't need to be here."

"Oh yeah, Phil, the guy you ran off too after fucking me," said John. "Tell me, Jeff, does he know about that?"

Jeff just looked away and John scoffed with a chuckle. "Just what I was thinking. You're too much of a coward to tell him."

"I'm not a coward I'm just not stupid," said Jeff, with a glare.

"Oh like he'd care, he's only with you for the sex," said John.

Jeff was about to respond but Punk walked in. Punk raised an eyebrow. "Woah, tense atmosphere."

Jeff walked up and hugged Punk and John crossed his arms. "You didn't tell me you were coming back."

Punk smirked, kissing Jeff before letting him go. "Surprise."

John smirked back and Punk hugged him. "I didn't tell anyone I was coming back. Trips wanted it top secret."

"How are you and Trips, by the way?" Said John.

Punk shrugged. "We still hate him, he still hates us. But he's been keeping it strictly business."

"That's good," said John.

"Yeah," said Jeff, giving John a small glare. "Wouldn't want any old business being brought up and ruining everything."

Punk looked between Jeff and John and groaned. "Please tell me you two don't already have problems with each other."

"No, no problems. Right, John," said Jeff with a hard stare.

John bit his lip. "Yeah. No problems."

Jeff's eyes softened a little, as if he were saying thank you. John was sure that was the closest thing he was gonna get to a thank you from Jeff.

Jeff left the locker room and Punk turned back to John. "It feels good to be back."

John smirked. "I bet. Driving you crazy sitting at home? You must've been bored."

Punk smirked. "Trust me, there's never a dull moment when Jeff's around."

John chuckled and looked at the ground. "I'll take your word for it."

Punk sighed happily and looked at the door. "He's the one, you know?"

John bit his lip. "I'm glad you're happy."

"How are you and Melina?" Asked Punk.

"Oh, we're great," said John. "Never better."

"That's good," said Punk. "It's about time you got laid."

John chuckled. "Yeah, I'll see you later. Gotta bet back to Melina in my locker room."

"Woah, private locker room?" Said Punk, with a smirk. "You're stepping on up, aren't ya?"

John smirked. "You could say that." He left the locker room and sighed, seeing Jeff getting food from catering. Jeff did look a lot happier now. Healthier, even. He was tanner, and more toned. 'Fuck, he looks incredible,' thought John. He didn't know how he was gonna keep this secret from Punk. It was huge, and had the potential to destroy both his and Jeff's relationship with Punk.

'God, I've been around Jeff for five damn minutes and my life is already getting crazy,' thought John, walking back to his locker room.

Melina looked up when he entered the room. "Punk back?"

"Yeah, Jeff too," said John, sighing. He sat next to Melina and ran a hand over her leg. "So, where were we?"

Melina smirked and set her phone down as John lent her back against the bench.

After the show, most of the roster was going to a club. John didn't want to go because he knew Jeff would be there and he didn't want to face him again, but Melina was insistent on going. And she could be very persuasive when she wanted something.

John sat at a table with Melina at the club. He scanned the club and his eyes fell on Jeff and Punk sitting together at a table across the club. John felt like his eyes were glued on Jeff. He just couldn't take them off of him. Sure, Punk was sitting right next to him. Literally, they couldn't be sitting any closer unless they were on top of each other. And there were plenty of other coworkers around there, but all John could see was Jeff.

"Do you wanna go sit with your friends?" Asked Melina.

"Huh?" Said John, tearing his eyes away from Jeff and looking at Melina.

"You're staring at them pretty hard, you wanna sit with them?" Asked Melina.

"Oh," said John. "Um, no. I don't wanna have to make you move over there."

"It's no problem," said Melina, getting up. "Come on, I wanna talk to them anyways. They've been gone for forever."

John sighed and followed her over to Jeff and Punk's table. "Hey guys!" Said Melina, sitting at the table.

Jeff immediately locked eyes with John as he sat down, but looked away and cuddled closer to Punk.

Punk smirked, putting his arm around Jeff. "What's up?"

Both John and Jeff were silent as Phil and Melina talked, secretly exchanging glances every now and then. As soon as Melina wanted to dance John left to the dance floor. He needed to get away from Jeff before anything slipped out.

They danced for a while before John took a break and went to the bathroom. Right as he was about to leave the room, Jeff walked in. They made eye contact for a split second before looking away from each other.

"I, um, thank you," said Jeff, looking at his feet and fumbling with his hands. "For not telling Phil."

"Sure," said John. "I mean, it was only sex. No big deal."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Will you just get over it."

"Get over it?" Said John. "That's not something you just get over!"

"Oh you act like you didn't just want to fuck me anyways!" Said Jeff. "You were probably happy that's all you had to do! Don't act like you didn't have your own selfish intents!"

"You have no idea how I felt that night!" Yelled John. "I cared about you! I liked you! A lot! And you left me in the middle of the night and ignored me for a year!"

Jeff looked down as John continued yelling. "So don't you dare call me selfish, you're the one only looking out for your damn self."

John walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Jeff to his thoughts. Not long after that he left with Melina and went to their hotel. They slept together as usual, but it felt so different tonight, and John couldn't figure out why.

Just a few rooms over, Punk held Jeff in his arms. "So, what are you and John feuding about this time?"

Jeff sighed. "We just don't get along."

"It has to be something more than that," said Punk. "You both look genuinely pissed with each other, yet you haven't seen each other in a year."

Jeff shrugged. "I dunno, maybe he's mad cause we left."

"Is he mad at me too?" Said Punk, and Jeff shook his head. Punk sighed, deciding to drop it for now. "Whatever it is, try not to let it get involved with work. We don't need anymore personal drama here."

"No kidding," said Jeff, snuggling into him. "You love me, right Phil."

"Yeah, of course I love you," said Phil, furrowing his brows. "Why?"

"No reason," said Jeff.

Phil brushed a thumb over his face. "I've always loved you, Jeff, and I always will. No matter what."

Jeff got a small smile and kissed him. "I love you too, Phil."

AN: Hola! Hope you like it so far! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Punk walked into the arena with Jeff at his side and pulled out the show's script. "Man, it feels good to be back"

Jeff smiled at him. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Besides each other, It's gonna be me, you, and John in a triple threat match tonight," said Punk, looking over the script.

Jeff rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Don't you ever stop thinking about sex?"

Punk chuckled. "I can't help it, we didn't have sex yesterday."

"We don't have to have sex everyday, you know?" Said Jeff. He said it lightheartedly, but Jeff couldn't stop thinking about what John said. What if Punk did only want him for the sex? Jeff immediately shook that thought away. 'He loves me,' thought Jeff. 'And not for sex.'

"Well, we don't HAVE to," said Punk, coming to a stop and placing his hands on Jeff's hips, running his eyes over his body.

He slowly backed Jeff against the wall and ran his hands over his sides. "But I definitely wouldn't mind it."

Jeff got a small smirk. "You're such a horny guy."

Punk smirked back and leaned against Jeff. "Only for you baby." He leaned in to kiss Jeff but right before he made contact, they were interrupted.

"Keep it in your pants, Punk," said John, walking up to them. "We need to plan our match."

Punk chuckled and kissed Jeff before pulling away from him. "We'll finish this later."

John just looked away and rolled his eyes. He didn't know why, but seeing them together gave him a very unpleasant feeling. John didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. "So anyways, Punk's gonna win."

"Yeah buddy," said Punk, with a smirk. "I always win."

John smirked back. "You win THIS time."

Jeff just awkwardly stood next to Punk and looked everywhere but at John, only speaking when absolutely necessary. He could feel John looking at him every now and then, but he refused to make eye contact.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," said Punk after they finished planning the match, kissing Jeff's forehead before walking away.

Jeff and John stood in an awkward silence for a few moments until John cleared his throat.

"So, Punk seems pretty happy to be back," said John.

"Yeah, he loves it here," said Jeff, looking after him. "It's a lot... nicer, here now."

"I'd imagine it'd be better now that your legs know how to stay shut," said John. He didn't know where that came from, but he regretted saying it almost immediately.

Jeff just looked down like he was ashamed and shrugged. "I guess I just found the right guy."

"Well, you two seem really happy," said John. He didn't even mean for that to come out bitter, but boy did it.

"Look, John, I'm sorry I let you fuck me. Alright? I. Am. Sorry." Said Jeff, glaring at him.

"Sorry doesn't fix it," said John. "Sorry doesn't make that night go away. Sorry doesn't erase that you left me for him!"

"I needed him, John," said Jeff, his look softening. "I was broken and he fixed me. He loves me, and I love him."

John scoffed. "Oh, you love him? That explains why you climbed into my bed and then bailed the next morning like a coward."

"Just let it go!" Said Jeff. "It was one damn night!"

"Well, unlike you, I don't just go around having sex with everyone," said John.

Jeff glared. "Fuck off. And I couldn't leave you if we were never together to begin with."

"Right, sorry, sex is just a casual thing for you," said John. "Excuse me for thinking it meant anything more than that!"

"Well it didn't mean anything more than that," said Jeff, with an icy glare. "You were no more special than anyone else!"

John's face twitched like Jeff struck a nerve. "Does this mean anything?!" He grabbed Jeff's cheeks and kissed him roughly. Jeff gasped in surprise and stood frozen for a few seconds before kneeing John right in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. He searched for something to say for a few moments before storming off with a frustrated yell. "I hate you!"

After he left, John pulled himself off the floor with a groan. "God, what is wrong with me?" He was just really thankful there was no one else around, for both their sakes.

John rushed through the halls with his head down, heading towards his private locker room. The second Punk found out about this, John was sure his head would roll. 'I can't believe I just did that,' thought John. 'I can't, believe, I just, did that.'

"John!" Said Punk, walking up to him.

John looked over at him and bit his lip. 'Oh god, did Jeff already tell him?' "Uh, I have to go-"

"Just wait one second, I need to talk you," said Punk. "It's important."

John sighed. "What is it?"

Punk smirked and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Check out this bad boy." John's eyes widened when he opened it. That was a big rock. "Punk-"

"You think he'll like it?" Said Punk, looking down at the diamond ring. "Like, you think he'll say yes?"

John put on a fake smile as best as he could. If he didn't feel like shit before, he was definitely feeling it now. "Definitely."

Punk grinned and put it in his pocket. "I never thought I'd get married, but Jeff, he's really something."

"Yeah, he is certainly something," said John, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, congrats, good luck, all that. I've gotta get dressed."

"Yeah, later man," said Punk, as John walked away.

John turned a corner and groaned, running his hands over his face. He, was, fucked.

To say the match was awkward was a severe understatement. John noticed Jeff refusing to even look in his direction. And considering Punk wasn't attempting to murder him, John assumed Jeff didn't tell him. Which, he was extremely grateful for, but he didn't understand why Jeff didn't say anything. Jeff obviously didn't like him very much right now, so telling Punk what he did seemed like a pretty go to option to just get rid of him.

There were a few moments where John was backstage with Jeff after the match before Punk walked back, and he took full advantage of it. "Jeff!" Said John.

Jeff turned around to face him. "What?"

"You didn't tell him?" Said John.

Jeff shook his head and John crossed his arms with furrowed brows. "Why?"

Jeff shrugged. "I guess now we both have things we can't tell Phil, huh?"

Before John could respond, Punk walked backstage and immediately took Jeff's hand, placing a small kiss on it. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," said Jeff, walking away with Punk. John waved bye to Punk and sighed, rubbing his chin. He imagined Punk was going to propose tonight, and of course Jeff would say yes.

'This is a good thing,' thought John. 'All of this Jeff business will be over and done with.' But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself to be happy about it, he felt sad. It was like he didn't want it to be over.

'This shouldn't be affecting me like this,' thought John. 'I'm over Jeff, I have Melina now. And we're happy. Everyone's happy. Punk's happy, Jeff's happy, Melina's happy. And I'm happy... Yeah, I'm happy.'

John got Melina and drove to the hotel. As she snuggled up against him in their room, John's mind was everywhere else but there. He couldn't stop thinking about his kiss with Jeff. John felt something from that, a something he hasn't felt in a long time. 'I haven't felt that since...' Thought John. He sighed inwardly. 'Since that night with Jeff.'

John pushed his thoughts aside and wrapped his arms around Melina, trying to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Punk held Jeff's hand as they walked through a park.

"Where are we going?" Asked Jeff.

"It's a surprise," said Punk, giving Jeff's hand a small squeeze.

Jeff groaned, making Punk smirk. "Can't you just tell me?" Said Jeff, giving Punk pleading eyes. "I'm tired."

"No I can't just tell you," said Punk. "It'd spoil it."

"Spoil what?" Said Jeff.

"You'll see," said Punk, smirking again.

Jeff just sighed and lent his head on Punk's shoulder. He continually kept pushing John to the back of his mind. Jeff just wanted that chapter of his life to be closed, but John opened it right back up. It wasn't even the fact that John kissed him that bothered Jeff the most, it was that he almost felt like he liked it.

"Here we are," said Punk, stopping.

Jeff snapped out of his thoughts and looked around, seeing a small creek. The stars glistened off of the creek and Jeff got a small smile. "It's beautiful."

"Second most beautiful thing here," said Punk.

"What's the first?" Said Jeff, looking over at him.

"You," said Punk, kissing his hand.

Jeff blushed and rolled his eyes. "You and your lines."

Punk chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. "I mean it though, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. And I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jeff furrowed his brows. "Phil-"

Punk cut him off with a kiss and dropped to one knee. He pulled out the box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Jeff covered his mouth and felt tears building up in his eyes. He slowly nodded and smiled. "Yes."

Punk immediately got up and pulled Jeff into his arms. "I love you, Jeff."

"I love you too, Phil," said Jeff. He pushed John away to the back of his mind and kissed Punk. "That's a really big ring."

Punk chuckled and slid it onto Jeff's ring finger. "I'd say, this engagement needs to be consummated."

Jeff blushed. "We're in public."

"Wouldn't be the first time," said Punk, burying his face in Jeff's neck.

Jeff got a small smirk, thinking back to his and Punk's "encounter" on a swing set. "Can't you wait until we get back to the hotel?"

"Definitely not," said Punk, picking Jeff up and laying him down beside the creek.

The next week, John watched Punk and Jeff walk in while eating at catering. He looked at Jeff's finger and sure enough, the ring was there.

John pulled his eyes away from Jeff and sighed. 'That dumb night was over a year ago,' thought John. 'Why am I still thinking about it?'

He felt beyond guilty about Punk not knowing now. John just wanted to tell him so bad but he didn't want to mess them up. And he didn't want to screw up his friendship with Punk either.

He shook his head and continued eating his food. 'Just stop thinking about it, give yourself one less problem. It's better that he doesn't know anyway.' Yet no matter how much he told himself that, he knew it wasn't true.

AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry it's taking so long to update I've been super busy lately. Please leave a review! :)

KatieWoo- Thanks for following and reviewing!

thebellast2- Thanks for reviewing!

Guest- Thanks for reviewing!

TheGirlInThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing and following!


	3. Chapter 3

John finished up his food and went to get changed for the show. He couldn't get his mind off of Jeff's ring, and he didn't know why it was bothering him so much. He pulled on a shirt when heard a knock on the door. "Come in," said John, thinking it was Melina.

"John," said Jeff softly, poking his head in.

John's eyebrows quirked when he heard the voice. 'That is definitely not Melina.' He turned around and Jeff walked in, shutting the door behind him. John's eyes immediately went down to the shining ring on his finger. Every time he looked at it he felt a rush of emotion, it almost felt like pain.

"We need to talk," said Jeff, fumbling with his hands.

"Yeah," said John, tearing his eyes away from Jeff's hand and sitting on a bench facing away from him. There was no way they were gonna be able to talk if John was looking at him. Punk was not kidding about those puppy dog eyes.

Jeff sighed and brushed his hair back. "I'm sorry about fucking you, John. Sincerely, sorry, I was a different person then. I didn't really understand the whole concept of feelings, no one but Punk had ever felt for me before, I was just a whore."

"Don't call yourself that," said John, with a sigh.

"It's true," said Jeff.

"No, it's not," said John, standing up and looking at Jeff. "Stop saying that."

"I wanted you to fuck me because that's all I thought I was worth," said Jeff. "That's all I was ever worth. I was going to stay here, but I dreamt about Phil. He was the only one who ever treated me as more than a sex toy, and I didn't see it until then. So I left."

'I treated you like more than a sex toy,' thought John, but he bit his lip to keep from saying it. "It's all in the past, I guess."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," said Jeff. "I just had to leave to fix myself."

"I'm not mad about you leaving," said John. "If you would have left without that night happening-"

"I know," said Jeff, his voice cracking and eyes watering. "I fucked up, alright? I'm sorry."

And there were the eyes. John walked over to Jeff and gently brushed his hand over his chin, rubbing his cheek. "I'm tired of fighting."

"So am I," said Jeff, locking his eyes with John's and leaning into his touch.

John looked down to Jeff's lips, feeling himself subconsciously leaning in and Jeff instantly pulled away. "We're getting married."

John took a step back and nodded. "Yeah. He uh, told me he was going to propose. Congrats."

"Thanks," said Jeff, twiddling with his thumbs. An awkward silence filled the room and Jeff started walking towards the door. "I'll uh, see you later."

"Yeah, later," said John, watching him leave. As soon as Jeff left he sighed and plopped back down on the bench. He knew it was wrong, but he'd wanted nothing more than to kiss Jeff right then. To hold him and tell him how much he cared. How sorry he was for everything he'd ever said. 'It's not my place. That's Punk's job,' thought John, frowning. There was no denying it anymore. He liked Jeff, he liked Jeff a lot.

John drove to the hotel later that night with Melina, silent as she went on and on about her day. He couldn't take his mind off of Jeff, and it was making him feel like shit. John knew it was the right thing to do to tell Punk what happened, but that would cause the mother of all shit storms, and none of them needed that right now.

As they were laying in bed, Melina ran her hand over his stomach and kissed his cheek. John sighed and moved her hand away. "I'm not in the mood."

Melina furrowed her brows, sitting up. "What's up with you? You've been weird all day."

"Nothing," said John, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Just tell me what's wrong baby," said Melina, rubbing John's shoulders.

John sighed. He had to get it off his chest. "Can you keep a secret?"

Melina nodded and sat next to him, taking his hands. John bit his lip and told her everything that had gone on with Jeff, in the past and recently.

Melina nodded, taking everything in with a deep sigh. "You still have feelings for him?"

John bit his lip. "I don't know, I just... He's Punk's now. They're getting married."

"It's hard to let go of the past sometimes," said Melina. "And considering you kissed him, I'd say you still have feelings for him."

John ran his hands over his face. "I don't know what to do."

"Have you been honest with Jeff?" Said Melina.

"I told him how I felt that night," said John.

"You told him how you felt, but have you told him how you feel?" Said Melina.

"... He's engaged," said John.

"Then you have to let go," said Melina. "If you're gonna let him walk away, let him walk away."

John groaned and rested his chin on his hand. "I just... God, why did he want to sleep with me?"

"He was hurt, John," said Melina. "Hurt makes people make irrational decisions. I'm sure you kissing him wasn't exactly the most rational idea you've ever had."

John nodded. "I just don't understand him."

"People don't always make sense," said Melina. "Bad things happen to people, and it changes them. The Jeff you knew back then isn't who he really is. He was hurt, and broken, and needed help."

"Do you think I should tell Punk what happened?" Said John.

"Maybe," said Melina. "Maybe not. It's a hard choice to make, someone's gonna get hurt."

"I mean, I don't want to tell him, but I want to do the right thing," said John. "He's my best friend."

"Doing the right thing is doing what's best for the people you care about, even if it means hurting someone," said Melina, gently rubbing his knee.

"I don't want either of them to get hurt," said John.

"It's not that easy," said Melina.

John sighed. "You're always so smart about these things."

Melina gave him a small smile. "I'm a woman, it's what we're for."

John chuckled. "I'm sorry I kissed Jeff."

"It's ok," said Melina. "But if you're still crushing on him, I don't think we should be together."

"Yeah, I figured," said John, with a small sigh.

"I'll see you around," said Melina, getting up and grabbing her stuff. John watched her leave and ran his hands over his face. 'I just gave up Melina for something that will never happen,' thought John. He groaned and tried to get some sleep.

John tried to keep his mind off of Jeff the week leading up to the next taping, but he found it to be nearly impossible. Everything he saw reminded him of Jeff. It was pure torture. John just didn't know what to do anymore. All he wanted was for someone to tell him what the right answer was, what to do.

At the next taping, Punk walked into the gym, seeing John training. "Hey John! Wanna spot me?"

John looked over. "Oh, um, sure."

Punk pulled off his shirt and laid on the bench press. John furrowed his brows, seeing scratches down Punk's chest and back. Punk smirked, seeing him looking. "Oh like you don't have some to. Melina's got to have some sharp nails."

John chuckled, as Punk started his reps. "We uh, we broke up."

"Oh, sorry man," said Punk. "What happened?"

"We were just... Drifting apart," said John, as Punk started his reps.

"That's the problem with being the top dog," said Punk. "You never have time for anything else."

"Yeah," said John, staring down at the scratches. He bit his lip as he thought about just how they got there. "Is Trips gonna make you cover those up?"

"Oh yeah," said Punk. "Apparently wild animal sex with Jeff is just not PG."

John stifled a groan and chuckled. "Yeah, how'd he react?"

"He wasn't pleased," said Punk. "But he didn't make too big a deal out of it. I think he's finally gotten over Jeff."

"Well, good for him, other people sure haven't," said John, his eyes widening when he realized what he said.

Punk furrowed his brows. "Who?"

"Uh, no one," said John. "Don't worry about it."

"No, they need to leave him alone," said Punk. "I want him to be happy."

"Look, he's happy. It's no big deal," said John. "They're not doing anything."

Punk finished his reps with a sigh. "Alright, but if they even think about doing something their balls are coming off."

John grimaced and walked over to his bag while Punk pulled on his shirt.

"Are you ok?" Said Punk, as John sat on a bench. "You seem kinda off today."

"Yeah, I'm just bummed," said John, biting his lip. "You know, Melina."

"Don't worry about it John," said Punk, sitting next to him and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "There's a fish out in the sea for you somewhere."

John sighed. "Not the fish I want."

"Ooo someone's got a crush," said Punk with a smirk. "Who is it?"

John just shook his head and Punk chuckled. "Come on, you can tell me."

"It doesn't matter," said John, standing up. "They're taken."

"How taken?" Said Punk, standing up as well.

"Pretty taken. I'll see you later," said John.

"I'll find out," said Punk with a smirk, as John left.

"That's what I'm worried about," mumbled John under his breath. He went back to his locker room and just tried to avoid everyone for as long as he could.

Punk worked out for a little while longer before Jeff came into the gym. He smirked and set down some weights. "Hey babe."

"Hey," said Jeff, walking over to him. "What's up?"

"I just talked to John," said Punk, sitting on a bench.

"Oh," said Jeff, sitting next to him. "What did you talk about?"

"Melina, they broke up," said Punk.

Jeff furrowed his brows. "Why?"

"I dunno, he said they drifted apart," said Punk. "But he has another crush already, so maybe that played into it.

"On who?" Said Jeff.

"I don't know," said Punk. "He wouldn't tell me, he said they were taken."

Jeff's eyes widened a little. "What?"

Punk raised a brow, then got a smirk. "You know who it is don't you?"

"No," said Jeff.

"Do so," said Punk, laying Jeff back and climbing on top of him. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," said Jeff.

"Tell me," said Punk. "Or else."

Jeff smirked a little. "Or else what?"

Punk leaned down and kissed his neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jeff moaned softly. "Is this supposed to be a punishment?"

"Let's find out," said Punk, sliding his hands under Jeff's shirt.

Jeff pushed his hands away. "No, we're in public."

"No one's here," said Punk, pecking his lips.

"Someone can walk in at any second," said Jeff, looking at the door nervously.

"Just relax, baby," said Punk, kissing him and sliding his hands under his shirt again.

Jeff moaned a little and ran his hands up Punk's chest. Before Punk could pull his shirt off, they heard the door open. Their heads snapped over to the door and saw Cody Rhodes standing there.

"Sorry," said Cody, awkwardly rubbing his neck and leaving.

Jeff gave Punk an annoyed glare and climbed out from under him. "See!"

Punk smirked and followed him out of the room, wrapping an arm around his waist. "So shy."

Jeff just glared at him and Punk chuckled, walking to the locker room.

John had a match one on one against Punk tonight, and he'd never been so nervous. He could barely look at him without something almost slipping out, how was he supposed to wrestle him? Let alone have a good match.

Him and Punk had already rehearsed it and it went fine, but John couldn't focus. He didn't know how he was gonna go out there when he couldn't keep his head in the match. It didn't exactly help that Punk completely half-assed covering his scratches, and John could see them plain as day. Anytime he caught a glance of them, his mind went straight into gutter. It was driving him crazy.

The match went alright, but there was definitely something off, and John wasn't the only one who could tell. John walked backstage with Punk afterwards, biting his lip. He'd never felt so uncomfortable next to his best friend.

"You alright man?" Said Punk, raising a brow.

"Yeah," said John, looking at him. "Why?"

"You look paranoid," said Punk.

"Oh, no," said John, with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, then what happened out there?" Said Punk. "We had that match perfect, and it just went to shit."

"I just need some sleep," said John, rubbing his neck.

Punk sighed inwardly, knowing John was lying. "Whatever." He started walking away and John but his lip.

"Punk!" Said John, feeling his heart beating fast.

Punk turned back around. "Yeah?"

"I..." John bit his lip. "I slept with Jeff."

AN: Sorry it took so long, school started up so I've been really busy. I'm gonna try to get this updated quicker! :) please review!

TheGirlInThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing!

KatieWoo- Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Punk was silent for a few seconds, before narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean you slept with Jeff?"

"The night before he left WWE," said John. "You just left, and he was crying, and he came to me-"

"So you took advantage of him?!" Said Punk, slamming John against a wall.

"It wasn't like that!" Said John, pushing Punk off. "If anything he took advantage of me!"

"Bull shit!" Said Punk.

"It's true!" Said John. "He came to my hotel room and he kissed me first and he told me to fuck him!"

Punk shook his head. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying!" Said John. "Why would I lie to you?!"

"Why would Jeff ever sleep with you?!" Said Punk. "He hates you!"

"Because you left him!" Said John.

"I didn't leave him I left this job!" Said Punk. "I invited him to come with me!"

"You forced him to quit!" Said John. He barely had time to react when a fist crashed into his eye. John stumbled back and held his eye, glaring at Punk. "You know what, I'm not even sorry. I enjoyed it, and he enjoyed it just as much. How does it feel to know he cried my name instead of yours, and that he begged for me-"

Punk tackled John to the ground and started raining punches on him. John just started to fight back when he heard someone yell "Hey!"

'Jeff,' thought John, shoving Punk off of himself. Jeff immediately went to Punk's side and helped him up. "What is going on?!" Said Jeff, as Punk stood up and wiped his mouth. Punk just glared past Jeff at John. "He's a fucking liar!"

"I'm not lying!" Said John. "Ask him!" He pointed to Jeff and Jeff furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"He said he slept with you," said Punk, finally looking at Jeff.

All the color drained out of Jeff's face as he took a glance at John and then looked back at Punk. "I..."

"Well?" Said Punk, crossing his arms with a glare.

Jeff's eyes teared up. "It was a mistake."

Punk was silent for a few moments before glaring again. "You cheated on me with my best friend?!"

"We weren't even together yet!" Said Jeff. "It was an accident!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you accidentally hop on his dick?!" Said Punk.

"Hey," said John. "Leave him alone Punk."

"Stay out of it!" Said Punk. He turned back to Jeff. "You don't accidentally fuck someone."

Jeff looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't take it away," said Punk. "Sorry doesn't erase the fact that you whored around!"

"Leave him alone!" Said John, getting in between them. "I know you're mad, but you don't have to say shit like that."

Punk pushed past him and walked away. "Fuck you! Oh, wait, Jeff already did!"

Jeff started sniffling and wiping away tears as John looked around, seeing people trying not to act like they were listening. He sighed and took Jeff's hand, pulling him away. "Come on." John took Jeff into his locker room. Jeff sat on a bench and ran his hands over his face. John rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you ok, Jeff?"

"Fuck. Off," said Jeff.

"I know you're mad-"

"Leave me alone!" Yelled Jeff, before he started crying again.

"Just listen to me," said John. "I had to tell him."

"Bull shit!" Said Jeff, glaring at John. John felt his heart drop when he looked into Jeff's eyes. Jeff could be mad all he wanted, but there wasn't anger in his eyes, it was hurt. "Just go away."

"I'm not leaving you alone right now," said John.

"Why not?" Spat Jeff bitterly.

"You know damn well why not," said John. It was silent for a few moments and John looked down at Jeff's arms, covered by his signature arm bands. "How are they?"

"There aren't any new ones," said Jeff.

"That's good," said John, softly. He slowly sat next to Jeff, and held his hand out. "Can I see them?"

Jeff seemed to ponder it for a moment before giving John his hand. John gently took it and pulled the arm band off, turning it over. He traced one of the faded lines, happy to see there really weren't any new ones. John brought Jeff's hand up and kissed his wrist gently. He held eye contact with Jeff for a few moments before intertwining their fingers. As soon as he leaned in Jeff pulled away and started walking out of the room. "I have to go."

John watched Jeff leave, and as much as he wanted to tell himself this was closure, he knew it wasn't. This was far from over.

Jeff and Punk still went to a hotel together and went home together, but they were barely speaking to each other. Even so, seeing them still together was breaking John's heart. He couldn't deny it anymore, John wanted Jeff. He wanted him more than anything.

When he got home after the taping, John grabbed his jacket, some boots, and took a walk out to the pier. He sat on the edge of the pier and took a deep breath. "Hey big guy," said John, taking a glance up at the sky. "I know I don't talk to you much, but, I'm so lost. You're supposed to have a plan for everyone, but I just don't understand. I thought I was doing the right thing, but all I did was mess everything up." He sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

John watched as the sunset drifted below the water. "I wish I knew your reasons, nothing makes sense. I just want a sign, something to tell me what to do." He got up as the sun completely set, and started walking back up the pier. Right before he reached the top, a little kid ran past him, decked out in full Hardy gear. John got a small smile, looking back up at the sky. "Thanks big guy."

Meanwhile at Punk's house, Jeff slowly came down the stairs, scantily clad in just his underwear and a satin robe over it. Any time Punk got upset, this cheered him up. Jeff was really hoping it'd work again. He looked over at Punk sitting on the couch and bit his lips, fumbling with his robe. "Phil."

Punk looked over and got a small smile. "You're too hot for your own good, you know that?"

Jeff smiled and sat next to him, as Punk pulled him close. Punk kissed the top of his head and grabbed his hand, playing with Jeff's ring. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Jeff, snuggling into him.

"I didn't mean anything I said," said Punk. "I was just mad."

"I'm so, sorry," said Jeff, as tears ran down his face.

"It's not your fault," said Punk, wiping Jeff's tears away. "John took advantage."

Jeff sniffled. "But Phil-"

"Don't let him feed lies into you," said Punk, running a thumb over Jeff's face. "It wasn't your fault." He pecked Jeff's lips and then picked him up bridal style. "Now, as good as you look in these clothes, you look even better out of them." Jeff chuckled a little as Punk carried him upstairs.

John thought hard over the next week, not even bothering to try and talk it out with Punk. He knew he was gonna be mad for a long, long time. John was at the arena when he saw Jeff walk by to catering. There was one key thing he noticed, the ring was still there.

John almost felt his heart fall out of his chest seeing it shine on his finger. He knew how wrong it was, but he was secretly hoping they broke up over the last week. John fumbled with his fingers for a few seconds, before getting up and going to talk to Jeff.

"Jeff," said John. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, John," said Jeff, running a hand through his hair. "Hey."

"How are you?" Said John.

"Good, good," said Jeff.

John nodded. "So, you and Punk are still a thing?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. We're uh, still together."

"Is that what you want?" Said John.

Jeff furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? Of course that's what I want."

"Is it?" Said John. "Or is it what you think you want?"

"I don't have time for this," said Jeff, starting to walk away.

"Look," said John, holding Jeff in place by his shoulders. "I care about you, a lot more than I should, and I can't forget about you-"

"John-"

"Just listen," said John. "I'm not giving up on you. I know how you feel about Punk, and I know how he feels about you, but you're not right for each other."

Jeff glared and pushed him off. "Fuck off, me and Phil are meant to be together."

"No, you're not," said John. "I know this is hard but it's the truth. You can ignore that all you want to. You can ignore me, and pretend I don't exist, but deep down, we both know, it wasn't supposed to end like this."

John cupped his face gently and Jeff put his hand over John's. "You mean more to me than anything," said John.

"I'm getting married," said Jeff, finding himself frozen in place.

"You shouldn't be," said John, moving his other hand around Jeff's waist to pull him closer. Jeff's heart sped up for a few seconds before he pulled away. "I have to go."

John watched him leave and sighed. He didn't see him again until Jeff kissed Punk good luck for his match against John. Boy, was John looking forward to that.

It was just as bad as he thought it would be. Punk was beating the literal shit out of him during the match. John barely got a move in, but the crowd was loving it.

"Ease up," growled John, as Punk pushed him into the turnbuckle.

"Fuck you," spat Punk, tossing him to the ground.

John glared as Punk went for a cover on him. He kicked out and tackled Punk, holding him to the ground. "You need to get a grip!"

Punk shoved him off and before John could react, he took a boot right to the face. John stared up at the ceiling at the blurry lights as he heard the red count to three. Before he knew it there were doctors standing above him, dragging him out on a stretcher.

John didn't remember when he passed out, but he remembers very clearly what happened when he woke up. He was in a room, probably the trainer's room, and Triple H was tearing Punk a new one. Jeff was in the corner of the room, with a very concerned look on his face. Every now and then, John could swear that look was directed towards him, but maybe it was just his imagination.

"G... Guys," said John.

Everyone immediately turned their attention to John and Triple H walked over to him. "How do you feel?"

John groaned. "My head hurts."

"I bet it does," said Triple H. "You have a concussion."

He turned back to Punk. "I don't know what's going on here, and I don't care. If this happens again, you won't have a job anymore. Now get out."

Punk left the room and Jeff trailed behind him. Just before they left John saw Jeff look back at him, the same concern in his eyes. 'Were those looks for me?' Thought John, as Triple H talked to the trainer. They started listing off stuff for John to do for his head, but he wasn't paying attention, his mind was solely focused on Jeff right now.

At the hotel, Jeff sat on the windowsill, listening to Punk rant to himself about Triple H and John. He was only half listening, as he was mostly thinking about if John was ok. On top of that, his mind kept going back to his and John's talk, and what John said. He couldn't get his mind off of it. As Jeff looked down at his ring, he couldn't help but think, 'Am I making a mistake?'

Punk sighed. "He's such a douchebag."

"I know," said Jeff. Punk walked over to him and rubbed his knee. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "Why?"

"You seem really distant," said Punk.

"I was just thinking," said Jeff.

"About what?" Said Punk.

Jeff bit his lip. "About our wedding."

Punk got a small smile and pecked Jeff's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Jeff. He looked down as Punk ran his hands up his legs and kissed his neck. He resisted the urge to stiffen up and wrapped his arms over Punk's shoulders. Jeff kissed him and pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind as Punk carried him to the bed, trying to just lose himself in the moment.

AN: Thanks for reading everyone! Please review!

GDBHS- Thanks for favoriting and following!

KatieWoo- Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

When the news got out that John got a concussion, rumors immediately began flying. There was so much talk of Jeff and John that no one could have a full conversation without hearing about it.

Jeff was changing in the locker room when he heard Cody and Randy speaking in hushed tones, glancing over at him every now and then. He rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt on. "Will you guys grow up? This isn't high school."

"Sorry, we didn't realize you had another notch on your bed post," said Randy.

"Fuck off," said Jeff, glaring at him. "It's none of your business."

"My dick's been inside you, I think I have a right to know who else's has been," said Randy.

"Leave him alone," said John, walking into the room.

"Well, the man of the hour," said Randy with a smirk. "I knew you'd fuck Jeff eventually, everyone does it at least once."

"Shut the fuck up," said John, standing in front of Jeff. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's Jeff, I think it's pretty obvious what went on," said Cody.

John started walking towards Cody but Randy got up beside him. "Is there a problem?"

"John it's not worth it they're just jerks," said Jeff. John took a deep breath and started walking back towards Jeff as Randy chuckled.

"Yeah, listen to your bitch," said Randy. "Wouldn't want another concussion, would we?"

John immediately turned around and socked Randy in the jaw before leaving the room. "Hey!" Said Cody, helping Randy back up. "You'll pay for that!"

Jeff quickly followed John out of the room. "John!"

"What?!" said John, turning to face him.

"You can't just hit people!" Said Jeff. "You're going to get in serious trouble!"

"They shouldn't have been talking to you like that," said John,

"It's not your job to defend me," said Jeff.

"Oh, right, it's Punk's job," said John. "And where was he?"

Jeff glared at him. "It's no one's job. I can defend myself."

"Well you do a pretty shit job of it," said John, crossing his arms.

"Just stay out of it," said Jeff. "It's not your business."

"Not my business?" Said John. "I'm pretty sure all the rumors revolve around us."

"Then stay away from me!" Said Jeff. "They're not gonna stop if you're nice to me!"

"So what? You want me to call you a whore all day?" Said John. "You want me to just pretend like that night never happened?"

"That's not what I said," said Jeff.

"No, it's what you meant," said John, walking away from him,

Jeff felt his eyes watering up. "Don't walk away from me!"

"You just told me to," said John, looking back at him.

"So that's it?" Said Jeff.

"That's been it," said John, facing him again. "It's me or him Jeff, and until you decide to wake up and realize that, I'm not dealing with it anymore." He turned and started walking away again. "Call me when you get some sense, hopefully I'll still be around."

Jeff wiped a tear away and walked to the gym, knowing Punk was there. John looked back at him, feeling his heart breaking. The last thing he wanted was Jeff out of his life, but he knew he couldn't keep being the third wheel anymore, for all their sakes.

Punk was squatting when he saw Jeff come in, his face flushed. He set his weight down and walked over to him, taking his headphones off. "Hey what's the matter?"

"Everything," said Jeff, burying his face in Punk's chest.

"Sshh," said Punk, stroking his hair and rubbing his back. "It's ok."

"No it's not," said Jeff. "Nothing's ok."

"What happened?" Said Punk, running his thumb over Jeff's cheek, wiping tears away.

"John-"

"Did he do something to you?" Said Punk, getting a glare. "I swear I'll-"

"No he didn't do anything," said Jeff. "It's just hard."

"What's hard?" Said Punk, putting Jeff's hair behind his ear.

"He's not the same," said Jeff.

"What are you talking about?" Said Punk. "What's going on?"

Jeff wiped some tears away and sniffled. "He's just different."

Punk rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. "He won't bother you anymore, I promise."

Jeff just buried his face in Punk's chest again and sniffled. "Hey," said Punk, lifting Jeff's chin up and pecking his lips. "I love you."

"I... I love you too," said Jeff. Punk hugged him tightly again and Jeff leaned into him again and sighed inwardly. It felt so natural to be in Punk's arms, but it didn't feel like the way it used to. There wasn't a fire there, or a spark. It was just, safe. "Phil."

"What is it?" Said Punk.

"I just.. I feel, dirty," said Jeff.

"Don't say that," said Punk. "It wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was," said Jeff. "I went to him, I asked for it, I left it was all me!"

Jeff pulled away from Phil and Phil looked somberly at him. "Jeff wait-"

"I don't feel anything anymore," said Jeff. "I'm just so confused."

Punk nodded. "You uh, you like him?"

"I don't know," said Jeff. "There's no fire between us anymore, or passion. It was just different with John."

Punk stayed silent and Jeff wiped a tear away. "I need time to think."

"I know," said Punk, walking over to him and kissing his hand.

Jeff pulled away and walked out of the gym. "I'll see you at the hotel." He kept to himself the rest of the night, avoiding both John and Punk. It wasn't too hard to avoid John, seeing as John was avoiding him too. When he went to leave the arena, Jeff groaned, realizing he'd rode here with Punk, and he was already gone.

Jeff sighed and sat on the curb of the parking lot before going to call a cab. He looked up when someone honked and saw John in his car. "Need a ride?" Said John.

"Why?" Said Jeff.

"Well, you're sitting here calling a cab," said John. "You look like a guy who needs a ride."

"No, why are you talking to me?" Said Jeff.

John pushed open the passenger door. "Get in."

Jeff thought about it for a second before getting up and in the car. They rode silently until Jeff looked over at John. "This doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it doesn't, I'm just a guy giving another guy a lift," said John.

Jeff sighed and just looked out the window. John cleared his throat. "So, not to be nosy or anything, but why do you need a ride?"

"That sounds kinda nosy," said Jeff, continuing to look away from him.

"Well, you are still wearing a ring," said John.

"I am," said Jeff.

John sighed softly and clenched his fingers around the wheel. "Did he leave you here?"

"I told him to give me space," said Jeff.

"He didn't have to just leave you," said John.

"I told him to," said Jeff.

"You told me to, too," said John.

"You didn't have to give me a ride," said Jeff.

"I know," said John. "I wanted to."

"Bull shit," said Jeff. "You just want to get some."

John took a deep breath and pulled the car over. Jeff looked over at him. "What are you doing?"

"Do you really think we'd be in this situation right now, if all I wanted from you is sex?" Said John.

Jeff sighed. "John, I really don't want to deal with this right now."

"Well too bad, because if that's what you think then you're just as dumb as everyone says you are," said John.

Jeff glared at him. "Fuck you, I'm not dumb and you know it."

"I do know it," said John. "So I know that's not what you think."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," said Jeff softly.

"I'd like to know what you're thinking," said John. "And if I'm a thought at all."

"Of course you're a thought, I just-" Jeff groaned and ran his hands over his face. "You don't understand."

"I really don't," said John. "I don't understand why you're gonna go to the hotel and fuck Punk because you and I both know that's exactly what's going to happen." When Jeff stayed silent he scoffed. "I don't understand why I'm even giving you a ride."

"I don't either," said Jeff.

John tapped his fingers on the wheel. "Maybe I just know who you really are, and I know how I feel, and how you feel, and maybe I have just a tiny bit of hope that this won't turn out like I think it will. But it will, nothing's gonna be fixed. You'll make up with Punk, and then come crying back to me the next time you have a problem-" John's eyes widened as Jeff kissed him, but he slowly closed them and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, pulling him over to the driver's seat. He moaned as Jeff straddled him and ran a hand through his hair. Jeff bit John's lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth, and it was driving John's groin crazy. If John had a say in it, he would immediately declare Jeff the greatest kisser to ever live. He always knew exactly what to do to blow John's mind.

They made out for several minutes before John's hands drifted below Jeff's waist, and Jeff pulled John's shirt off, kissing his neck. He ran his hands up John's abs and John reached down and fumbled with the lever to lean his seat back. When he finally got it down he started undoing Jeff's belt, but stopped when he felt Jeff's ring brush against his skin.

John sighed and pulled away, running a hand over his face. "We can't."

"Yeah," said Jeff, laying next to him.

John put his arm around Jeff and they laid there for a few minutes in silence. He looked down at Jeff's hand, staring at his ring. John couldn't kick the guilt he felt, even though Jeff initiated the kiss. "What now?" Said John.

"I don't know," said Jeff.

John took a deep breath and sighed. He knew what was going to happen, but he didn't want to say it right now. John just wanted to enjoy the moment while it was happening. He laid there for who knows how long, just running his hands through Jeff's hair, enjoying the peace for once.

Once they finally got moving again, John took Jeff to the hotel and they said goodbye. Jeff walked to his and Punk's room and took a deep breath before opening the door. He smiled a little seeing a vase of roses on the desk with a note. The shower was running so Jeff figured that's where Punk was. He read the note and smelled the flowers, feeling butterflies in his stomach. It simply said: "You mean more to me than the air I breathe."

Punk walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, smirking when he saw Jeff laying on the bed. "It's about time you got in my bed."

Jeff smirked back. "I got caught up with stuff."

Punk chuckled and sat next to him, kissing him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, leaning into his touch as Punk gently caressed his cheek. "I love the flowers."

"That's just part one of the surprise," said Punk.

Jeff raised a brow. "There's parts?"

"You said the spark was gone," said Punk, getting off the bed and going into the closet. "I have never heard a better excuse to go to the sex store."

Jeff chuckled as Punk pulled out a black bag. "What did you get?"

"What didn't I get," said Punk, pulling out fluffy handcuffs, making Jeff smirk. "Now, if I don't walk out of here with animal scratches all over my back and chest and arms, we're not leaving."

In the morning, John was getting a cup of coffee when he heard Dolph Ziggler and Christian talking behind him.

"God I'm tired," said Dolph. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Why not?" Said Christian. "Was Jill keeping you busy?"

"Very funny," said Dolph. "No, Punk was keeping Jeff busy."

"Oh, got the room next to Punk's?" Said Christian.

"I got the room two doors down from Punk and could still hear them," grumbled Dolph.

Christian smirked. "Jeff is a screamer. God, what I wouldn't give to hear that again."

"You're lucky you got him when he was a whore," said Dolph. "I never got to sleep with him."

"Dude, he still is a whore," said Christian. "Haven't you heard about him and John?"

John took a deep breath and walked away before he got into another fight with someone. He knew it was going to happen, but it still hurt to hear about Jeff and Punk. John immediately drove to the airport and went home, trying to ignore the pain he felt in his heart.

AN: Thanks for reading guys! Please review! :)

Charmed2011- Thanks! It's some of both, I didn't want to write it just one way

TheGirlInThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
